


Consequences

by TattooedNurse



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky's a bit of an ass, Cranky Bucky Barnes, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TattooedNurse/pseuds/TattooedNurse
Summary: When Bucky leaves without an explanation you go looking for him. You get knocked out and wake up in a strange place, but all is not what is seems.





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr for @buckysforeverprincess‘s Into the Nightmare 2K follower challenge. It was a bit late - life getting in the way as it does sometimes. Haven’t written Bucky in a while, this was fun. Less dark than I originally intended. Hope you like it.
> 
> Prompt: “Spare me your bullshit dialogue, already!”

             You woke disoriented, squinting against the harsh light of the room. The first noise you registered was the humming of the bulbs above you. You blinked, checking your surroundings. The walls, ceiling, and floor were all cement. There was a window the size of a shoebox in the wall to your left. It looked dark outside… but it’s possible there’s just something blocking the light. In front of you there’s a wooden door. The room’s empty, except for the chair you’re in.

 

             You felt the bite of the zip-ties on your wrists. You fucking _hate_ zip-ties. Doesn’t anyone use rope anymore? Or cuffs? Always with the fucking zip-ties. You could feel them on your legs as well, but they are thankfully over your jeans and boots, so they aren’t as irritating. You’re unbelievably happy you still have your boots on. The last time you were in a similar position they took your favorite boots. You still held a grudge, even though the people that took them – and then proceeded to torture you, were dead. You loved those boots.

 

             The last thing you remembered was entering an apartment you had come across in your search for Bucky, and hearing a noise behind you. You had been looking for Bucky for weeks. He had left a note for everyone, told Steve not to follow him. Said goodbye. You weren’t going to let him go so easily. Bucky had saved your life more than once. You’d saved his life a couple times, too. After one of the more fucked up missions you’d been on together, you’d kissed him. When he’d smirked, and kissed you back, well… how could you be expected to keep your clothes on?

 

             You had never talked about what you were to each other, but you hadn’t slept alone in months before he left. You were always with each other. You cooked together, watched movies, talked. And the touching… even just your legs thrown over his lap while he watched TV and you read, or him leaning into you while you folded laundry. You always found a way to touch each other. So, even though you didn’t talk about it, you’d thought that you had _something_. Not to mention, the sex was incredible. And you always slept wrapped around each other. You hadn’t had a decent night’s sleep since he left.

 

             You had been sent on a mission without him. It was the first time since you had started, whatever you had started, that you were going on a mission without him. It felt weird. What made it even weirder was the fact that he was okay with it. You had expected at least a bit of pouting, if not him insisting on coming along. Nothing. You should’ve known then that something was up. When you got back, Steve met you at the jet. You could tell just by looking at him your world was about to change. And it did.

 

             He had left while you were gone. It had hurt. The pain in your chest had double you over. He left you. He didn’t say goodbye. He didn’t even leave you a letter of your own. You let yourself have the night to cry, to mourn. Then you left the next day. Telling everyone goodbye had been hard, but if you couldn’t get Bucky to come back, you knew you had no intention of coming home without him.

            

             Taking a deep breath to stop your rambling thoughts, you listened for signs of life. You thought you could hear a television or radio somewhere nearby. Hmm. “Hey, I’m getting kinda bored. Not to mention hungry. Anyone around out there?” you called out, listening for a response. None. Well crap. “Come on, this chair is super uncomfortable! Just once I’d like to be tied to a nice comfy chair, maybe a recliner…”

 

             You paused when you heard footsteps approaching the door. It creaked, and you tensed as you heard a familiar voice. “Well, you know I have always enjoyed tying you up. I mean, usually it was to the bed, but I could work with a recliner.”

 

             “Bucky?”

 

             He entered the room and met your stare. “Hey, sweetheart.”

 

             “What the actual fuck is going on?”

 

             “I left. I told you not to follow me. You didn’t listen,” he spread his arms wide. “Consequences.”

 

             You gaped at him. “So… you told _Steve_ not to follow you, I followed you, and you tied me to a chair as punishment?”

 

             Bucky tilted his head at you. “No, not punishment. That will happen if you continue to follow me. I’d really like to avoid punishing you in a way that you won’t enjoy. This is just a warning. I’m not going back. You can’t convince me otherwise. Stop trying.”

 

             “Steve said…”

 

             “Steve still wants me to be who I was before the war, before Hydra. I’m not that guy anymore.”

 

             “I know you aren’t that guy anymore. I don’t expect you to be. You left me,” you swallowed, trying to keep the hurt out of your voice. “You didn’t say goodbye. Nothing. Please tell me you aren’t going back to Hydra, Bucky. Not after what they did to you.”

 

             “Of course, I’m not going back to them!” he growled, pacing in front of you. “It’s not one or the other! I don’t have to choose. I can live in the gray area. I _am_ the gray area. I’m done fighting other people’s battles. I want to live by my own rules. Steve doesn’t understand who I am, what I am. I’m done trying to be a ‘good guy’. I’ll fight to stay free of all the bullshit if I have to. I don’t want to hurt you. That’s why you need to go back to Steve. Tell him I’m not coming back and to stop sending people after me…”

 

             “ **Spare me your bullshit dialogue, already!** I’m not here for fucking Steve!”  

 

             Bucky stopped pacing and looked at you.

 

             “I can’t promise Steve won’t come looking for you,” you sighed, meeting his gaze. “I honestly don’t know. I haven’t talked to anyone back in New York since I left looking for you.”

 

             “If not for Steve, then why?”

 

             You rolled your eyes. “For you. For us. I can’t lose you. I won’t. It isn’t an option for me to lose you. You don’t want to go back? Fine. But I’m coming with you.”

 

             Bucky shook his head at you and sighed. “Why? I know we had fun together, but it can’t be just because I’m a good fuck.”

 

             “Because I love you, you idiot,” you growled. “You were never just a ‘good fuck’ to me! I miss you. I miss my best friend. Not to mention I can’t sleep without you. I know who you are, and who you’re not. I love you.”

 

             Bucky froze, and after a minute you wondered if you’d broken him.

 

             “Yes, I know, I said the scary words,” you huffed. “And I meant them. Now, if you want to continue this conversation, would you please take off these fucking zip-ties? My wrists are really starting to hurt.”

 

             Bucky shook himself and squatted next to you, using a knife, that just appeared in his hand like magic, to cut you free. He brushed his thumbs over the angry red marks on your wrists, watching the movement before meeting your eyes again. “Are you sure?” he whispered. You could see the walls he had put up against you were crumbling.

 

             “About which part?”

 

             “You love me? You want to come with me?”

 

             “Yes. And yes. I’m in love with you and I would follow you anywhere.”

 

             Bucky wrapped his arms around your waist, burying his face in your lap. You ran your fingers through his hair while your other hand made slow circles on his back. “I love you, too,” he murmured, tilting his head up so he could look at you. “I’m sorry I kidnapped you and tied you up.”

 

             “Eh,” you replied, smirking down at him. “Just use rope next time. And tie me to something more comfortable.”

 

             Bucky chuckled as he stood, pulling you with him, before leaning down to kiss you. “I fucking love you, you’re so fucking perfect for me.” He drew you against him and nuzzled your neck.

 

             “Good thing I’m yours, then,” you replied, leaning into him. “Always.”

 


End file.
